ARHANS - Armor Games - S02. Ursa Minor
ARHANS - Corps Page. Just some info about our corps We are from ArmorGames - S02. Ursa Minor . Now we are on 49 place (page 5). Philosophy +20% Resource Bonus Without any sacrifices, just FREE !! Ally: ALL UNIVERSE ) Message to our mates Do not attack other corps with out reason. If you want to attack player (planet), FIRST send mail to this player to give time to dismiss fleets, after 24 hours (more good, after 72 hours) make your plan. Need BP - first ask me (send mail) - if I don't have time - than spand gold in AH. If possible, do not sell excess BP, send them to me, they are useful for beginners or if we create BP of more powerful ships. Suggest: first spend on production buildings (windmills, blenders, gold mines). For Beginners Welcome to our corps - ARHANS !!! :) We are all together for our small aims: - Power Up Resources Bonus; - To take Resource Bonus Planets (RBP): more Resource Bonus; Research bonus; Ships Building bonus; - To help each other (BP, Gold, Ships); - Merge bonus; - Extra space in Bag (left side); - Corps Ship Mall, some design ships can be purchased there; - and just for have one common window with list of our names :) Battles: Info about instances and all battle fields, Rewards, Blue Prints and Other prizes: http://krtools.info/ Space Base -> Space Station -> Instances : Normal - Ships lose and He3 - Blue Prints (sometimes); Restricted - Ships lose and He3; Trial - no Ships lose, only He3. Can win Ruins (for Space Raids) and other things; Constellations - lose Ships and He3; Space Base -> Space Station -> League : NO lose ships nor He3, only gold: 30K × Rank. Two time periods per day. Space Base -> Space Station -> Arena : Just for test fights with other persons. NO lose ships nor He3. Space Base -> Space Station -> Space Raids : NO lose ships nor He3. 09:00-10:00 15:00-16:00 21:00-22:00 To play needed Ruins Charts (can win in Trial Instance). Space Base -> Space Station -> Championships : NO lose ships nor He3. That is for champions :) Buildings: You can always upgrade up to 5 buildings, for upward to 5 you need Construction Card. You can always buy Construction Card: Mall($) -> Web Mall($) -> Development -> Construction Card -> 24 vouchers. Vouchers: 8 friends -> Subsidiary Territory -> Iceberg in center -> 24 hours -> 8 vouchers. Suggest: first spend on production buildings. You can time to time help to your friends by speeding up there buildings upgrade: Social-> Friends(sorted by ID of user)->Check->Arrow UP (if there is some building upgrades). Speed Up will remove 2%, you can do it once per building upgrade. There is day limit for friends help, if limit is reached and you did not yet help, than you can try next day. If you have some questions or any problems you can always send mail to me or our officers. Some more beginner info: http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Beginner_FAQ Category:Corps Category:S02. Ursa Minor Category:Player Corps Category:Player Page